tebogolegodi77fandomcom-20200214-history
Chris the karate bodyguard
'themsong.' Jake is just standing there and Chris walks to him with a serious face. Chris: 'Are you ready to go into war my friend. '''Jake: '''Yeah whatever. They arrived. '''Jake: '''A......desert? '''Chris: '''this is the place..... huh.? Do you hear that?Ninjas! Thousands of ninjas surrounded them. '''Jake: '''Dude I don't know how to fight! '''Chris: '''here (gives him gloves and boots) '''Jake: '''So these are gonna help me fight? '''Chris: '''Yeah .....let's do this. Chris kicks one ninja and then punches another ninja and then stands on his hands and kicks them one by one Jake hit's one ninja in the face and they started beating all the ninjas up and later and Jake is holding one last ninja. '''Jake: '(punches his face and drops him on the ground) well that's the last of em. 'Chris: '''Its not over yet. '''Jake: '(see's the boss) oh man. The boss ninja punched Jake far away the boss teleported there and Chris follows him Jake lands on the ground and looks up and see's the boss coming towards him and back flips out of the way the boss causes the ground to be cracked and zoom speeds towards Jake and he attacks Jake knocks him to the rock and it cracks.Chris teleportes behind the boss but he could sense it and blocks it he grabs them both by the throats and throw them, Chris hits a rock and Jake land on the ground and then the boss makes a huge explosion and the later they both get up. 'Chris: '''Time to take this to the next level (transforms into fire) '''Jake: '''I can't do that ! '''Chris: '''Yeah you can just relax, focus, channel your energy and the release it all. '''Jake: '(does exactly that and then transforms into water)Woah (looks at his hands) this is awesome. 'Chris: '''mmhhh...your element is water? Well let's do this thing. Chris and Jake attack the boss back and they beat him up and and was on the ground almost defeated. '''Chris: '''Any last words. '''The boss: '''Just Four, it doesn't end there.(transformes into a new form) He punches Jake in the face and kicks in the stomach and he flies away and then he kick Chris's head and he flew away too. '''Jake: '''It's over we're done for he's too strong. '''Chris: '''I still have one more trick up my sleeve. '''Jake: '''but its destroyed. '''Chris: '''Not my actual sleeve dumbass I mean I have plan. '''Jake: '''Oh okay what's the plan? '''Chris: '(takes out his fire energy) now do the same thing I did then shake my hand.(he does exactly that and then they fuse together) 'Chris/Jake: '''Woah cool.....what should I call my self Chrake, now let's do this.(teleported) Hey punk let's finish this. '''The boss: '''indeed we shall. They run towards each other and they heat each other Chrake punches the boss in the face and kicks him away. '''Chris: '''fire water blaaaast!!!(they kill the boss) They are breathing heavily and they fuse out. '''Chris: '''Dude..(breathing heavily) we did it. '''Jake: '''Yeah, lets go home.(screen goes black) They are on the street. '''Jake: '''Today was fun, well see ya. '''Chris: '''bye see you tomorrow. Chris arrives home and knocks on the door and his mom opens the door. '''Mom: '(see's him damaged and covered in scratches) What happened to you? '''Chris: Uh...I ran into a pole and then I almost got eaten by tiger.(comes inside and walks upstairs to his room) The end. =Outro and credits.